


Thunderstorm

by The_shadows_of_my_mind



Series: Another Night in the Musain [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fear, M/M, No Smut, Roommates, Thunderstorms, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shadows_of_my_mind/pseuds/The_shadows_of_my_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan had never been a big fan of storms, but he never really realized how bad it was until he moved in with Courfeyrac and had to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

Although he would never admit to it, Jehan Prouvaire was mortally terrified of thunderstorms. Though he had kept this fact a secret for the longest time, it became very difficult when he moved in with Courfeyrac. The dandy usually kept to himself and his company during the nights, meaning that if a storm where to happen, Jehan had the privacy to panic properly.

But of course, the night that a massive storm draped over Paris, Courfeyrac had decided to come home alone. Jehan had been glancing nervously out the window when the dandy had strolled in, wringing out the edge of his shirt with a sigh.

“ _Mon dieu_...Can you believe this rain Jehan? It almost ruined my favourite waist coat!” He laughed, tugging off his jacket and shirt. “Well, I’m off for the night Prouvaire. Sleep well.” And with that, he vanished into his room. Jehan looked after him, biting his lip.

“Would if I could...” He muttered, drawing the curtains closed and ducking into his own room. After tying his poorly cut hair back and clambering into bed with a soft whimper, he drew the sheets up past his ears and over his head. “Just sleep Jehan...Sleep and you won’t even notice. You like the rain anyways...Don’t you?” He said quietly, trying to reassure himself. After awhile, the poet dozed off to the sound of rain hammering against the window.

His rest was short lived, for an hour later a loud crack of thunder jolted the poet awake. Jehan instantly yipped, throwing the blanket over his head and snivelling quietly. He buried his head into the pillow, taking several deep breaths to try and calm down. Another crack of thunder sent the poet sprinting from his room and into Courfeyrac’s.

“Etienne....Etienne, wake up.” He whimpered, shaking the man’s shoulder. Feyrac grumbled softly, batting at Jehan’s hand and muttering something about some girl named Elza. Jehan bit his lip, glancing nervously at the window before shaking Feyrac again. “Etienne...Please?” He whined. Finally, the dandy rolled over and opened his eyes, frowning.

“Jehan...What are you doing in my room?” He asked, propping himself up onto his elbows.

“I...Um...I-I thought I heard something?” Courfeyrac sighed, shaking his head with a small smile.

“It’s just the storm Prouvaire, go back to sleep.” And with that he rolled over and threw the covers back over his head. Jehan looked around, whimpering quietly.

“Etienne...” He whimpered, shuffling awkwardly. Courfeyrac groaned, rolling over and sitting up.

“What is it now Jehan?” He snapped, not noticing the tears running down the poets cheeks.

“Etienne...M’scared.” He sniffed, looking down at his feet. Feyrac frowned, and then when the realization hit he gave a small chuckled. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, patting the spot beside him.

“Come here Jehan.” He said gently. Jehan barrelled into him, sniffing quietly and even trembling. Courfeyrac sighed, gently rubbing the boy’s back. “Calm down Prouvaire...It’s alright.” He cooed gently, laughing quietly as the poet tried his best to stop hiccupping.

“It’s stupid...Isn’t it?” Jehan whimpered as he looked up at Courfeyrac, his eyes wide. The dandy laughed quietly, ruffling the boy’s hair. “That isn’t true Jehan, you know that.” He said gently, wrapping his arm around the poet’s shoulder. Jehan almost immediately nuzzled up against the others side, sighing contently. Courfeyrac laughed, shaking his head with a fond smile.

“Feyrac, you won’t think any different of me because of this, right?” Jehan asked suddenly, yawning gently. Courfeyrac was slightly taken aback, looking down at the boy snuggled against his side. “What do you mean Prouvaire?” “I mean...Do you think I’m pathetic, just because I’m scared of storms?” Feyrac blinked, shaking his head violently. “Of course not Jehan!” He said, clasping the boys shoulder. Prouvaire blushed lightly, biting his lip and looking down.  

“Do you trust me?” Courfeyrac asked suddenly, tilting his head. “W-what?” Jehan stuttered, frowning gently. “Do you trust me?” Feyrac repeated. “I...I suppose so?” The poet replied, greatly confused. Courfeyrac smiled, tilting Jehan’s chin up and pressing their lips together.

At first Jehan was completely still. Courfeyrac feared he had gone too far and pulled away, his eyes downcast. “Jehan...I’m sorry.” He said quickly, but was cut off when Prouvaire threw his arms around the dandy’s neck and kissed him fiercely. Courfeyrac was slightly taken aback, before shrugging.

After a moment, the two broke apart, Jehan turning bright red almost immediately. “S-sorry...” He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Courfeyrac laughed, tugging the poet back to his side. “Don’t worry about it Jehan...It’s my own fault.” Jehan gave a small smile, his eyes sliding closed.

“Feyrac?” He yawned, nuzzling against the others chest.

“Hm?”

“Can I sleep in here tonight? I think it’s still raining...”


End file.
